hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Glass (S4-S1)
Quentin Glass has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Quentin Glass is a character and villain from the 2004 '''Punisher' film, and is controlled by Jigsaw.'' * Special Note: The Punisher storyline and continuity in this RPG is following the 2004 The Punisher film (as well as the extended or “Director's” cut), and acts as an unofficial sequel of sorts. Some creative liberties and license (such as Frank's younger age and his military service being during the first Gulf War) have been taken for creative and storytelling purposes, as well as for modernization purposes. Character History "You think you know the meaning of pain, boy?" - Quentin Glass Earlier Life Very little is known about the early life of Quentin Glass before his life of crime. In fact, his life before that is something of a mystery. What is known is that he became involved in organized crime at a relatively early age and remained so ever since, being a loyal ally to the Saint Crime Family in Tampa, Florida. Glass remained a loyal and ruthless enforcer, often torturing the enemies of the Saints. Making him all the more efficient was his profession as a lawyer, and he frequently bailed out his criminal allies and gave them legal immunity. Torture and sadism became Glass' trademark and MO, always taking great pleasure in making the Saints' enemies suffer agonizing deaths. Glass became so skilled at torture that he even had a torture chamber built inside his own home, and he would torture for both business and pleasure. Making The Hit In late 2003, Glass was assigned by The Saints to accompany a crew of assassins to kill Frank Castle and his family at a reunion in Puerto Rico, Castle being a former soldier turned FBI agent who had been involved in an undercover FBI operation that resulted in the death of one of the Saint sons, Robert. It was learned of this from a financially broke FBI agent named James Weekes, who regularly gambled at a casino run by the Toro Brothers, who were close working partners with the Saints. Weekes betrayed Castle by telling the Saints of his true identity and where he would be. Howard Saint wanted revenge against Castle for the death of Robert Saint, but his wife Livia wanted it taken a step further, with Castle's entire family being massacred. Glass was present at the scene of the mass murder of Castle's family, before Castle himself was later gunned down and left for dead, as Glass doused a dock in gasoline and lit it ablaze, blowing it apart along with Castle. The mission appeared to be accomplished, with Frank Castle dead... or so it seemed. Finishing a Job A most unexpected and unpleasant surprise turned up in early 2004, when it was learned that Frank Castle had somehow survived the slaughter in Puerto Rico and was the perpetrator of a robbery and double homicide at the Saint building in Downtown Tampa, where Saint did his financial business. Glass assisted in any way that he could to try to track Castle and kill him once and for all, getting in touch with criminal contacts he had that included a country-singing hitman named Harry "Heck" Thornton and a mysterious brute known simply as "The Russian." Both men failed in their attempts to kill Castle, but this didn't deter Glass from trying to locate and kill Castle, tracing his alleged residence to an apartment complex. Upon arriving, they found Dave Spacker and Nathaniel Bumpo inside a wrecked apartment believed to be Castle's. Glass intimidated Spacker, believing he knew about Castle's whereabouts, and tortured him by using a pair of pliers to tear out his piercings, but Spacker didn't say anything. It was assumed Spacker and Bumpo didn't know Castle's whereabouts, with neither having spoke even after the torture. A hitman however remained behind in case Castle returned. Death and Betrayal Later that same night, Glass was killed by Saint and stabbed to death at his home, Saint believing Glass to be in an affair with Livia after finding her diamonds in Glass' home. Glass was utterly astounded to see Saint thinking this, but unknown to him, Saint and others had been tricked by Castle into turning on each other, with Castle having set up Glass for betrayal against Saint. Revival Glass however would later be resurrected sometime in early 2010, re-animated by criminal scientist Gary Vogel as a guinea pig for his highly illegal experiments using re-animation serums to re-animate and clone dead human remains. Glass had been successfully re-animated and following this, moved to New York City, where he began to work for the Russoti and Costa Crime Families, the Russotis and Costas being his other organized crime connections. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Punishing The Punisher Glass was in attendance at the 100th birthday party celebration of Gaitano Cesare, Billy Russoti's uncle, when The Punisher unexpectedly arrived and proceeded to massacre most of the mobsters in attendance at the celebration including Cesare himself. Fleeing from the scene to Russoti's glass factory, Glass remained with Russoti and his crew when The Punisher tracked them there. Glass escaped, but Russoti was nearly killed after The Punisher's attack on him that caused him to fly through several glass panes inside the factory as the result of a grenade blowback's impact. Glass later visited Russoti along with fellow Russoti Family allies Bruno Costa and Eddie Gnucci, picking up the mobster from his plastic surgeon's office after Russoti underwent extensive surgery to piece together what little remained of his face, which by now had been crudely sewn back together in a gruesome patchwork. Russoti claimed the nickname "Jigsaw" for his visage, and with Glass' help, broke out his brother James Russoti from the Kentworth Asylum, where James was being held. With the Russotis back together, Glass was there to help them get their revenge against The Punisher and put his many various criminal ties to use to get it done. Glass and the Russotis with the rest of their criminal allies closely monitored The Punisher's activities, including when he'd been spotted throughout New York City when Jason Voorhees had rampaged through it. Glass and the Russotis headed for Los Angeles shortly after this, when The Punisher had been spotted in the city and there was also some criminal business to attend to in the city. In Los Angeles, Glass was up to his usual tricks, assisting his criminal friends with their tasks, and following the capture of The Punisher with Micro, he was about to torture them in the Elite Hunting torture chambers when The Punisher broke free and escaped with the wounded Micro. Following this incident, The Punisher wasn't spotted again by the criminals until the following month, where Glass found his own love of torture put to a literal test. Second Death The following month, Glass and other criminals with him that included the Russotis, Finn Cooley, Durant and Castor Troy were captured and placed in a Jigsaw game where they had to work together in an enclosure with individual challenges for them to overcome to uncover pieces of a puzzle that when put together would reveal where the captive Micro was being held. Glass wasn't among the survivors though when he came to his test, a weight-type device where he had to have hooks and blades attached to his muscles so he could lift enough weights to release his piece of the puzzle. The bladed collar around his neck tore through it, decapitating him and thus ending his re-animated life. Regular Appearance Quentin Glass stands five feet ten and a half inches tall and weighs around one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty-five pounds, with an average body type. He has greying dark brown hair, but has gone bald in recent years and currently sports a balding head with a bit of hair around the rim of his head. He has a styled goatee. He typically wears black designer clothes. Trademark Gear Glass usually carries an array of bladed and edged weapons on him and also uses various firearms. He doesn't show a particular preference of any type of blade or firearm, so long as it's useful and does what he intends to use it for. Category:Laywers Category:Mafia